The present invention relates to a chassis for a vehicle with variable undercarriage geometry which has a number of rollers and/or chain drives supported by support beams pivotally linked to a cross member of a vehicle body. Vehicles of this general type are known. They are used, for example, in buildings with narrow staircases, hallways or other narrow areas which have to be negotiated by a vehicle. The width of such a vehicle must therefore be limited but, since during certain operations the vehicle has to have good stability, the vehicle should be relatively wide.
It would therefore be advantageous if such a vehicle would have a variable undercarriage geometry, that is, if it could have a narrow wheel track if the vehicle has to negotiate narrow passages such as hallways in buildings and a wide track during other operations when a larger width is required for good stability.